


Silent Treatment

by Starrily



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Also I hate how Mammon is treated but i love his dorkiness, Beel and Levi friendship/pacts with MC is my everything, F/M, Its hard not to fall for Mammon, a little angsty, demon slumber party, platonic, romantic, sad mammon, sad mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrily/pseuds/Starrily
Summary: After dealing with a week full of piles of homework, human hungry demons, and the student council demons who she lives with, poor Yuki is finding herself at her wits ends.Mammon better find a solution fast or he's going to be met with a cold shoulder for the rest of the year!MammonxMC One Shot.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Silent Treatment

Yuki could tolerate a lot of Mammon’s words, after all they were just empty threats. Empty threats that he tried to boast about but none of the brothers took them seriously either. Mammon could say whatever he’d like and most of the time the words would just falter and fade.   
Today was different though, after having to deal with the piles of homework her teachers seemed to have put on her during the week paired with coping with human hungry demons trying to devour her, the human could only take so much more. Baby blues met the ocean hues of Mammon’s who was spouting about how awful it was to “look after the human.” When a pointed nail brushed against her forehead and the insults began, Yuki found her breaking point.   
“You know you would have been better off just staying there in your human world. The world where the rest of you awful humans live. Honestly—does Lucifer expect THE GREAT MAMMON to take care of such a burden for so long?! A whole year—“ The demon was cut off by the quivering lip of the small “awful” girl before him. Taking a few steps back Yuki found herself clutching the books to her chest and running towards the House of Lamentation.  
Mammon was left looking deflated with his pointed finger hanging in the air that once held the presence of the girl he was so fond of following around. Dejectedly, he shook his head and looked after the fleeing figure. He couldn’t wrap his head around what just happened. He was just doing his usual banter, he’s never seen her get upset and cry about it before. In fact, he’s yet to see her cry. He couldn’t lie when he felt the wave of guilt wash over him.   
Mammon wasn’t the only demon reading the upset expression of the girl who ran into the house in her hurry to conceal her emotional breakdown. The white haired demon entered the house soon after and was met with bewildered stares concealing the same confusion as his own. That’s when the real onslaught began. 

“Looks like he told her he liked her after all.” A glass was raised to Asmodeus’ lips in greeting to the second oldest.

“Shut up, will ya? That’s not what happened!” Mammon was fast to retort. A huff came from the demon as he sat down next to Beelzebub, the only demon not the least bit interested in what was going on.

“Oh? Then do tell.” Asmo crossed one leg over the other with the most wicked grin on his face. His glass resting on his thigh, a nice red wine to go with the drama. Of course, Asmo couldn’t resist any ounce of drama to present itself in front of him. After all the lustful demon had drama written all over.

“Pfft—IT’S NOT MY FAULT OR ANYTHING.” Mammon insisted, “I was just telling her how she’s better off going back to the human world.” 

“And? Obviously, that wouldn’t be anything for her to get worked up over.” Satan interjected as he was flipping lazily through the pages of a book he’s surely read a few hundred times. 

“Look, I dunno. I didn’t do nothin’ wrong. She just started crying.” Mammon slung an arm around the chair next to him. 

“Right, I mean if I was a human girl I’d cry just from the sheer thought of having to look at you too.” Asmo snickered raising the wine glass yet again.   
Fed up with his brother, Mammon just huffed and tuned out any other part of their conversation. His mind wandered to the thought of Yuki breaking into tears minutes ago.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Stupid. That’s what he is. Absolutely and positively stupid. She hated him and despised being here. Why her anyways? She was completely and utterly average when it comes to thinking of humans in comparison to Devildom. Even the other exchange student was completely out of her league of personality and well existence in general. Solomon is a human, but he has amazing magical powers. A legendary sorcerer as Asmodeus had once put it.  
Porcelain hands balled into fists in her soft pillows that were now splayed out on her bed. Her breathing was ragged and Yuki was just a mess in general. A few hours of just deep thought pillow punching frustrations went by before the blonde could finally recompose herself. Blonde locks were brushed behind her ears. Feet met the cold wooden floor and Yuki found herself making her way to the door ready to sneak out of her bedroom for dinner. She wouldn’t eat with those jerks tonight. No not at all, she’ll just grab a snack and run back to her room. Forget them.  
A knock came from the door she was about to open. Halting in her steps, she listened for who it could be. A little shake from the knob gave it away. It was Mammon, of course. Probably there to continue the insults. Luckily, he found it locked. A few more shakes from the knob before he finally bothered to speak up.  
“Oi! Human, you missed dinner! Don’t blame me if you’re starving later.” Came the call, Yuki remained right next to the door and could hear him huff out before his retreating footsteps. Sure that he was gone, she opened the door softly. The halls of the house seemed to be empty, she couldn’t even hear any conversation coming from downstairs. It was a little odd, most of the brothers were night demons. Perhaps they’ve all left. She hoped.  
Walking down the eerily quiet halls in her fluffy pink pajama pants. Her long sleeves of the black shirt she adorned with the pink letters spelling out “Cutie” were pulled down to cover most of her hands. The tips of green painted nails were the only visible parts of her hands. Nail painting courtesy of Asmo, of course. After only being in the house for a few months, Yuki almost never walked around the house in something that wasn’t her school uniform. But tonight, she did not care. No this human was beyond the mindset of caring.   
As she began her descent down the stairs she could finally hear some noise. If she were to assume, one of them was watching a movie in the living room. Stopping just shy of the last step, she leaned over the marbled railing and tried to see if she could spot any of them. From where she was, she couldn’t see anyone. Sighing, she hopped off the last step and held her head high. No matter what, she wasn’t going to interact with anyone. Shuffling feet made their way to the living room and the volume of the movie playing only became louder. Focused, she ignored the leering 3 pairs of eyes that set on her. Walking much faster out of the living room she moved to the kitchen and straight to the cabinets she hid the granola bars in. 

“Hey! I called you earlier when your dumb self missed dinner.” The second oldest’s protest fell on deaf ears as Yuki nearly climbed onto the counter trying to reach her goal. A pale hand reached out over her to grab the box she was reaching for and held it out to her. Muttering a soft thanks in content, she grabbed two of the bars and left the box on the counter. Yuki found herself pushing past a flustered Mammon. Satan’s eyes followed her retreating form as he reached up once more to put the box away. Amusement danced along his features.

“Well, this is very interesting. Seems like she’s avoiding you.” He chimed in at Mammon’s suspense.

“ME?! She should be lucky I’d even show up to talk to her!” Ego shining true to his nature.

“Seems like Asmo might’ve been wrong. Here we thought you were her favorite.” The teasing remained relentless.

“Of course I’d be her favorite! I’m the one that human depends on! I can’t tell ya how often she calls to annoy me. She’d even show up in my room if I didn’t take the extra steps to make sure she doesn’t chase after me like the lost puppy she is. I mean who wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know. Sure seems like it’s the other way around.” On this note Satan made his way back to resume his movie. Asmodeus looked ever so amused from his laying spot on the carpet, his brush dipping in the neon pink of his new nail color.

Mammon followed the blonde fourth born and began pacing around the room. Satan sighed out in frustration upon pausing his movie again, both set of demon eyes were on the second born who was busy calling Yuki. After a few times of getting her voicemail, Mammon threw his phone across the room and began pouting.

“Well whatever! She can starve for all I care, without me she’ll be eaten by the lesser demons. She’ll come crawling back tomorrow anyway.” His pacing took to the front of the sofa. Satan found himself flipping through a book again waiting for the tantrum to be over. Asmodeus sighed out and sat up to listen in on Mammon’s drama.

“Oh yes, I’m sure she’ll come crawling back for the idiot who upset her.” The lustful demon replied, carefully coating his toe nails in pink paint.

“Shut up! I aint an idiot!” Mammon raised his hands in disbelief.

“Alright, I’ve heard enough. I’m going to bed.” The book shut closed and Satan made his way over to shut off the movie he was hoping to watch with no such luck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A blaring alarm woke Yuki up from her peaceful slumber, her hand poked out from underneath a lush comforter to slap the alarm off. Pulling the comforter off, she sat up with a long drawn out sigh. Yuki spent nearly no time at all getting ready for school. Long blonde locks sat upon her shoulders. Her wrinkle free uniform looked as prim as ever, with a little pat on her skirt to assure the fabric was straightened out she did her usual twirl while standing in front of the mirror. Her morning routine wasn’t going to be hindered by what happened yesterday. As a matter of fact, just to put herself into a better mood she clipped on a small sky blue bow to pull the look together.  
Pulling her messenger bag over her shoulder and clutching her textbook, she opened the door to be met with a pair of black irises.

“Good morning, Yuki. Early start today?” Observant as the oldest demon usually was.

“Good morning, Lucifer. I could ask the same.” Readjusting her messenger bag, she looked up at the demon who usually couldn’t be found out of bed quite this early.

“I guess we’re both early today. Going to join everyone for breakfast?” A small smile parted the tired demon’s lips gesturing for her to lead the way. But, much to his surprise she shook her head at his gesture. Black eyes watched her carefully, observing every feature. Lucifer could tell she wasn’t her usual perky self.

“You go ahead, I have some things to take care of.” With this she left the oldest born behind. Her steps seemed to echo off the marbled steps, once out the door Lucifer was left to wonder.

“Beel! Ya damn pig, I just wanted one slice of bacon!” Mammon’s loud voice broke the oldest’s thoughts, soon joining in on the breakfast chaos. The chef seemed to have made quite a big breakfast that morning to accommodate for Beel’s lack of appetite last night. The aroma of newt legs and spiced eggs filled the air. All the seats were filled for once, aside from the one Yuki usually steals for the morning routine. Everyone seemed to notice the lack of human as well.

“Miss perfect attendance is finally sleeping in?” Asmo chimed in with a powder brush in one hand. A pink eyeshadow palette took place of his breakfast plate. 

“I’ll go shake that lazy bum awake. Honestly she’s being so –“ Mammon started and pushed back his chair from the table, making a point to stand.

“That wont be necessary. Yuki was the first to leave this morning, I suggest all of you should follow her lead. Her dedication to being present in Lord Diavolo’s prestige school is motivating. To see fit to his dream.” Lucifer began his spiel of admiration for the demon king to be. All of the brothers exchanged disgusted looks and began to leave the room. Beel being the last to part from the breakfast buffet, a plate of backstabbing sandwiches in hand.

“Hah! Finally a free day from babysitting her. Means I can sit back and relax for once!” Mammon seemed to be talking as if he was planning to skip school, but his actions were doing the opposite. The demon was next to rush out the door and bolt for the academy.

“Lolol!” Levi waltzed down the stairs, his DDD in hand. Dark circles framed his eyes as tell tale signs of late night gaming were evident. Nonetheless, even Levi was up in time for class. Hell really did freeze over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Throughout the day, Mammon tried his best to annoy Yuki. He showed up in all of her classes, his presence making all the lesser demon girls follow his every move. As the girls flocked to the student council officer, Yuki wouldn’t even look at him. Her eyes stayed on her desk during every class encounter. The avatar of greed’s brows furrowed together in annoyance of her cold shoulder.   
He just couldn’t understand it. What did he do that completely changed her behavior? Did he smell weird? Clearly not, the flock of succubi said otherwise. He was drowning in their affection and compliments. The only girl not giving him any attention was the human he spent a lot of time looking after.  
He began to think that perhaps she just didn’t want to talk to anyone, until the other exchange student came along. In her last class of the day it seemed that Solomon was assigned the seat next to hers. And so the second oldest watched on in jealousy as Solomon talked to Yuki. Yuki smiling all the while, laughing even. They seemed to exchange smiles a lot. Mammon could hardly conceal the urge to break the two apart when the teacher brought down a book on his head.

“Mr. Student council officer, this doesn’t seem to be your class. So please, make sure the door doesn’t catch on your tail on your way out.” The voice was stern and embarrassment from being caught ogling the human he totally doesn’t have any feelings for, he left abruptly.

“Whatever. I don’t even care.” Mammon reasoned out loud, but his thoughts were running wild trying to figure out what went wrong for him.

And so the rest of the day panned out that way. Yuki didn’t bother walking with him back to the House of Lamentation after school either. According to Satan she had already left. Mammon kicked at invisible rocks that aligned the sidewalk on his walk back to the dorm house. Beel and Levi seemed to have accompanied Mammon this time, the others were still on campus. 

“ROFL, I haven’t seen you this depressed since one of the kuuderes turned down your love confession 100 years ago. You must’ve not had enough intimacy points for that event.” Levi’s fingers flew across the keypad on his DDD typing out the tragic look on Mammon’s face.

“Shut up, will ya! I’m not sad! I’m not nothin’ except glad! Glad that human learned her place.” Mammon defended himself, baring his fangs to his younger. Clearly upset about the day.  
But this only made Levi clutch at his sides in humor. Beel wasn’t even paying attention to the exchange as he was thinking about all the snacks he was going to raid Yuki’s room for when they got back. 

“Ah, I’m so hungry. I really hope Yuki saved those chips for me. I can’t wait to eat them.” Beel was practically drooling.

“Hah! Like she’d let you into her room! We’re all on her hit list, remember?” Mammon talked so confidently as they opened the front door. The second oldest sounded so sure of himself after all, little was he expecting that he was the only one on Yuki’s hit list.

“She invited me to her room to play the new installation of World of Witchcraft. She’d be losing a lot of progress if she didn’t keep her word. I’ve told her I was bringing my Studio Giggly soundtrack!” Levi pocketed his phone and followed Beel to the human’s room.  
Mammon watched from a distance expecting her to come out and chew their heads off for disturbing her. He was waiting for that snap, a snap that never came. Actually to his surprise when his two younger brother knocked on her door for the evening of fun they explained, she excitingly answered it and ushered them in. He could hear them all laughing and settling in. In frustration he made his way to her door to try to open it. But just like yesterday, he found it locked.  
Thus began his pacing outside of her room, waiting for anyone to open the door. That’s where he spent the majority of his night. Eventually the demon fell asleep leaning against the door. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A flash of light woke up the slumbering demon, his sense coming to as his eyes began to recognize the form of Asmo kneeling in front of him.  
“Oh~ Saving this one for a rainy day!” The lustful demon teased as he pocketed his DDD. 

“Oi! You better delete that or I’m—“ The greedy demon’s threat was interrupted when the door finally opened. His head hit the hard wooden floor. Levi loomed over the second oldest’s head, almost ready to step on it.

“You spent the whole night snoring against the door? Gross!” He opted out of stepping on him and rather over him.

“You spent the night in her room?!” Mammon couldn’t care less about the younger’s threat or conversation and was more so upset that he was casually stepping out of Yuki’s room. Immediately sitting up to peer into the room, he could see a mop of orange hair slayed out on the carpet next to the sleeping girl’s bed.   
Oh Lord Diavolo no. No way in hell she let them spend the night, but she wouldn’t even talk to him. How dare… The audacity…

“BEEL YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. GET OUT OF THERE.” Mammon’s eyes flashed violently and the horns they’ve kept concealed peered out from snow white locks. Ocean blue eyes flashed gold. His fingers appearing sharper, like talons. His long devilish tail started swaying viciously against the wooden floorboard.

“No. Leave me alone.” Came the sleeping demon’s response and a simple turn of his body. 

“YOU CHEEKY SONABITCH.” Mammon leapt onto Beel’s slumbering form and made an attempt to hoist him up. Beel rolled over in his wake, only to head-butt the second oldest. 

Yuki started to scramble up out of her bed and into the hallway where Asmo was standing very humorous about the whole situation that was panning out. Yuki was frantically trying to figure out what to say, but just as soon as the brawl taking place in her bedroom started the oldest demon had stepped in and grabbed both of his younger sibling’s heads.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Lucifer’s voice was icy and without leaving time for them to respond the eldest smashed both of their heads into the wooden flooring. Mammon mumbled against the flooring and Beel just laid there quietly. Lucifer’s ears perked and he lifted Mammon’s head to speak.

“What the actual fuck?! It was nothin’ to go psycho about!” Mammon spit out and again his face was slammed into the flooring. Yuki winced and buried her face in Asmo’s shoulder. Asmodeus accommodated the fearful human by wrapping his arm around her and watching Mammon’s defeat in glee.

“Let’s try this again, Mammon. What’s going on?” Lucifer shot daggers at the back of Mammon’s head before lifting it up again. 

“Tch… Beelzedumb spent the night in Yuki’s room.” Mammon jabbed in, wincing in pain from his broken jaw.

“And? She invited him and Levi in. Even I know that.” Lucifer retorted, letting go of both of their heads, arms quick to cross over his chest daring them to stand up against his wrath. 

“And?! And?! And it’s not right! Think I come in here whenever and just lay down on her floor?” Mammon tried defending a case that wasn’t there.

This brought Asmo to chime in, matter of factly, “Don’t assume we’re as dumb as you, Mammon. We all know you sneak in whenever you feel like it. Someone’s just jealous that she’s not talking to you.~”

“Nobody asked you, jack off!” Mammon spat out as he nursed his healing jaw.

“Oh, Mammon dear. Please brush up on your vocabulary. It’s quite dense.” Asmo laughed on, watching as Lucifer made his leave. Lucifer passing by Asmo and Yuki. An apology parting his stern expression at the ruckus that took place in her room.

“Whatever! I don’t need some lowly human’s dumb little slumber parties! It says a lot about her if she’s inviting everyone in. Doesn’t it, human?!” Mammon pushed past a disturbed Yuki, his shoulder bumping into hers as she fought back some tears. The guilt washed over him, but his rage out dominated all his senses.

The halls echoed with his insults towards everyone in the house. Yuki collected herself and walked back into her room, asking politely for Beel to leave, she apologized for something she didn’t mean to cause. Then she turned to lock the door. Keeping her own in her room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As days passed by, the only time Yuki left her room was to attend school. When the second oldest found her, which he made appoint to follow her to each and every one of her classes. Almost to assure she was there and alive. She dejectedly sat at her desk, this time in her last class that she shared with Solomon she wouldn’t even speak to him. This time around she didn’t speak or interact with anyone.  
The only way Mammon even knew she was eating was due to one of the many trips to Lucifer’s study after school. The younger didn’t know but he was spending a lot of time pacing and consoling in his elder brother about the situation. Lucifer ignored most of it, but did assure Mammon that Yuki was eating. Lucifer made sure to drop her off a plate of food any time the brothers ate. As long as she was attending school as Diavolo wanted and was well that’s all the oldest could expect of her.

“She will be eaten!” Mammon slapped his hands on Lucifer’s desk much to the oldest’s dismay. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Finally done with hearing the same rants over and over, every day. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

“Mammon, just go apologize. I mean it. Go knock on her door, swallow your puny pride and apologize.” Lucifer tried to reason, that’s the only advice he’d give to the greedy demon. With that he pushed Mammon out of his study.

Left with no other option, Mammon did indeed swallow his pride. Leaning his forehead on the other side of Yuki’s door, he knocked on it softly.  
“Hey… Yuki… please open up, will ya?” He was a defeated demon. His voice nearly begging.

He could hear a shuffle of feet approach the door, but that’s all he could hear.  
“Listen, okay? I’m bad at this kinda stuff. And I’m not going to repeat it, alright? You listenin’?” He inquired.

In response he could hear a soft hum on the other side of the door. She sounded like she was leaning on the door too.

“Ya know, if you weren’t so dumb you wouldn’t be so sad—“ before he could carry on he could hear the sound of footsteps departing. “Wait! No no, I didn’t mean that! Fuck—I’m sorry!” He pleaded for her to walk back to the door.

After a short silence, he could hear her shuffling back to the door. “Go on.” She whispered.

“Um… yeah. Listen, Yuki. I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry for whatever I did.” He started and surely he thought he was finished. Upon hearing a pair of hands being placed on the other side of the door, his cheeks turned a bright rosy color. His hands mimicking hers. 

“I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. I’m sorry for being so stupid and pretending not to care, ya know? I don’t mean it. You’re the first human… the first one I’ve made a pact with. So please, can ya forgive me?” His voice was pleading and he praised Lord Diavolo that none of his brothers were hearing him right now. His eyes started to tear up at the outcome that she’d remain locked in her room. The mark on his abdomen from their pact was throbbing in sorrow. He really couldn’t take it.  
After what felt like an eternity of leaning against the door, he could hear the click of the knob. Standing back up he wasn’t expecting Yuki to throw herself into his arms and hug him tightly. But he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy that embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around the girl he swore to everyone he had no romantic feelings for. Embracing the warmth she offered and that he had longingly missed. He buried his face in the blonde cascade of hair that smelt like flowers. His arms wrapping around the soft curves of her body.

He can deny it to everyone all he wants, but he’d be damned if he had to suffer like that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so in love with this otome right now. The demon brothers have consumed all my spare time right now, haha. Anyway this is my first ever story on AO3 please be gentle with me! I'm looking forward to sharing even more one shot drabbles and working on posting a multi-fic idea soon too!


End file.
